


Kristaneko-sama!

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [47]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, neko!Krista, request, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir saves a beautiful kitten that is actually Kristaneko, a cat spirit. In thanks Kristaneko rewards Ymir with the powers of a fox spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristaneko-sama!

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Akirio-Chan.

It was just another boring, ordinary day. Or so it had seemed.

Like usual Ymir, a lazy student attending a private academy close to her home, was late. The night had been spent watching anime when she should have been studying – or sleeping. When the freckled teen had woken it had been due to her father yelling at her from the bottom of the stairs. She had reacted by startling upwards into a sitting position, but really, Ymir didn’t much care that she was late.

Until she remembered that there was to be an exam that day.

“Shit,” Ymir had cursed under her breath. After that realization she rushed to put her school uniform on, throw some books and stationary into her book-bag and then brush her teeth and hair. On her way out she nabbed a piece of toast from her father’s plate. She ignored his angered yell in her wake.

Now running well over an hour late Ymir chomped hurriedly on the toast and walked briskly down the street towards her school. It wasn’t all that long a walk, but it would take twenty minutes to walk quickly, thirty if she walked at her usual pace. Today wasn’t a day to take a leisurely stroll, though.

It was a shame. The weather was so nice. If she wasn’t late then she could have stopped to admire the aqua-blue sky, like always. Or to feed crumbs to the gang of birds that harassed the neighbours. They made her laugh when they all squawked in anger to get the biggest share.

However, Ymir would not make it to school that morning, or to school at all. The moment that sealed her fate was the moment she took her eyes off of what was in front of her, failed to notice an overturned rubbish bin, and tripped over it. The half-eaten toast fell from her mouth alongside a yell of surprise. Ymir fell forward onto her knees and then she rolled sideways with her momentum, tumbling into a group of bushes until she was stopped by a large, old tree. She thudded heavily against it, and groaned.

“Ah, shit that hurt,” Ymir grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her sore knees. The material around them was stuck with dirt and simply brushing at it wasn’t making the splash of colour fade. Ymir frowned.

“Meow!”

Ymir paused in her actions and glanced upwards. There above her, high up in the tree, was a small cream coloured kitten. It stared down at Ymir with frightened, pleading and gorgeous blue eyes.

“Meow!” the cat inched closer to the end of the branch it was stranded on, eyes growing stronger with a cry for help.

“What, you want me to climb up there to save you?” Ymir asked it, though she knew an animal wouldn’t understand or respond. However, the way the kitten continued to stare made Ymir sigh softly and reluctantly get onto her feet. She should really be getting to school to at least get some of the exam done, but first she needed to save the cat.

The brunette took a few steps back to sweep her eyes up and down the tree. It took a few seconds to determine a safe way to climb, and once she had Ymir was scaling the tree like her seven-year old self. In no time she was at the highest, by the cat. She reached out towards it, a trickle of sweat on her brow.

“Alright, you little shit, come closer so I can grab you.”

“Meow!” The kitten seemed to want to move, but was too scared. It did inch ever so closer.

“Oh for fuck sakes.” Ymir pulled her body up even more and then she roughly grabbed a hold of the kitten’s soft fur. The cat was caught off guard and instinctively swiped out with its extended claws. Unfortunately the attack landed and Ymir hissed at the bite of nails digging into her hand. “Ouch, goddamnit!”

Ymir’s foot slipped and without being able to grab for anything to stop it, the brunette began to fall. The kitten was still clutched in her hand and fell with her. Ymir landed hard on her back, wind rushing violently out of her lungs. Stars danced before her eyes and just as she assumed that it was as bad as it would get, suddenly something heavily landed on her stomach and Ymir very nearly threw that little bit of toast up. Pain spiked along her abdomen and Ymir was left grasping at the grass below her and gasping for breath.

“Ouchie, that hurt more than I thought it would, nyah~”

Ymir had enough strength to lift her head but her vision was still fuzzy. It was just clear enough to make out a figure sitting atop her, so Ymir blindly reached out to push it off.

“Gah! Get off of me!”

“Oh, sorry nyah!”

After the fuzziness receded and the urge to throw up passed, Ymir managed to push herself onto her elbows and crack her eyes open. Sitting beside her, with concerned blue eyes trained on her face, was a girl.

A naked, small girl with cat ears protruding from her head and a tail curled around her waist.

“Wha-wha-what is this?”

The girl titled her head as if confused but she smiled gently and rested a hand against Ymir’s still aching stomach.

“Nobel human, I apologise for causing you trouble and pain. For saving me, Kristaneko, I will grant you the powers of the fox spirit.” As she spoke her hand began to glow and the pain in Ymir’s body started to ease until it disappeared. The entire time Ymir couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl, though she strained to keep them trained on those blue eyes or the soft smile. Despite her efforts, a small line of blood began to leak from her nose and panic began to bubble in the brunette’s chest.

“There, it should all be healed. Now whenever you want to you can call up the spirit of the fox and its powers will be at your command.” The girl nodded once in satisfaction and then she scooted closer and leaned in close to Ymir’s face. Somehow, Ymir will never be able to understand how it was even possible, Kristaneko lost her balance and fell completely forward, burying Ymir’s face between her bountiful cleavage.

Ymir’s eyes widened in shock as a fierce blush consumed her freckles, and instinctively her hands moved forward to protect her face. In the end Ymir ended up accidentally cupping both of the girl’s naked breasts, and when the cat-girl released a cute “nyah!” in response Ymir’s nosebleed turned into a gushing waterfall and the earlier light-headedness and nausea returned. Her heart was beating in excitement and panic, but she acted on the latter.

Ymir scrambled out from under the girl, stood and then bolted away from the tree through the bushes. “Aaaah!” The memory of the girl’s breasts made her legs run faster in panic and before she knew it Ymir was stumbling through her front door, hyperventilating and hot with a fever. Her father caught her just as she swayed and tumbled towards the ground, and the last thing Ymir thought of before she blacked out was the first thing she would think of when she woke.

“Huh?”

XxX

“Huh?”

It felt like a dream. A sexy, though  horrible and terrifying dream. Why had she dreamt such a thing anyway? A sense of dread filled Ymir’s heart and she fell back onto the mattress, an arm thrown over her eyes.

Okay, so she had yet to actually date anyone yet. She hadn’t had her first kiss, either. The most she had was mental experience from all of the porn material she had consumed. But it was never the same in real life, was it? The breasts of Kristaneko had felt so real, even though it was a dream. Ymir remembered the softness pressed to her palms and then the slight poke of erect nipples.

Why did it have to be a damn dream?

She then remembered the ears and tail, and she opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Was it some kind of message? The girl in her dream had obviously not been human. Ymir vaguely remembered the girl speaking of spirits. Was she a spirit too?

“I could be, nyah~” a voice came from underneath the blanket. Ymir yelled in fright and sat up straight. She threw the blanket off of her and to her complete shock the naked girl from her dreams was laying comfortably on her bed, right between her legs. She was still naked and smiling mischievously. Her long, golden hair splayed out over her exposed, creamy back. Ymir followed the dip of her spine with her eyes and when she caught sight of a smooth, globed backside, she had to slap a hand over her nose to stop a new rush of blood.

“Human-san, why do you look so scared?” Kristaneko crawled forward and pressed her breasts into Ymir’s stomach, well aware of what her actions were doing.

“H-hey!” Ymir yelled and scrambled out of bed. She fell over the edge and shakily got onto her feet, backing away until her back hit the wall.

Kristaneko blinked a few times and then she giggled cutely. “You know, you look adorable like that with the ears, all cowering and nervous.”

Ymir swallowed thickly. “Who the hell are you?” she yelled. “Wh-what are you? Where did you come from? Why the hell were you in my bed?”

Kristaneko tilted her head and her tail slid up along her side to brush her cheek. “Me? I’m a cat spirit. You saved me, Human-san, and as thanks I rewarded you with power. You’re using it now, see?” She pointed towards a mirror hanging on the wall.

Ymir was scared to look. She was confused out of her mind and wondering if she hadn’t accidentally taken heroine on her way to school. When she thought of that she realized that she had been late for school. There was no way she could make it now. But why? All because she had to fall over like a loser and then act like a dumbass and save a kitten. Didn’t this sort of stuff only happen in anime?

Suddenly Ymir felt a lot like a character from Omamori Himari, minus the cat allergy.

“Go on, take a look!” Kristaneko was smiling brightly, looking excited and happy with herself. Ymir’s heart was shaking in her chest.

Slowly, uncertainly, Ymir turned her head to look at the mirror. When she caught sight of her reflection she immediately lifted her hands to touch the protruding ears atop her head. “What the fuck is this?!” she roared in anger.

“Ymir, you okay?” Ymir’s father called from behind the door.

Ymir caught herself from yanking the door open. Kristaneko was still lying seductively on her bed, blinking innocently at her. If her father were to see that, he wouldn’t be impressed. More than likely he would assume Ymir had bunked to stay home and fool around with some girl.

If only that was the situation.

“U-um, yeah! Just a bad dream dad, thanks.”

“Oh, alright. I’m heading to the shops now. Want anything?”

A spot of sweat slipped down Ymir’s temple. “N-no, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” And then he walked away, footsteps echoing after him until they disappeared.

“Why do you look so scared, Human-san?”

Ymir whipped around to face the girl. “Why wouldn’t I?! And I’m Ymir, not ‘Human-san’.”

The cat-girl blushed for some reason, and then she rested down and buried her nose against Ymir’s pillow. “Ymirrrrrr,” she purred. “I like it.”

Ymir’s face was hot as fire. She alternated between freaking out over the naked girl right in front of her and then at the ears on top of her head. They were definitely real, she found out, since she tried to yank them off and only ended up making pain shoot through them. It felt strange, like something that shouldn’t be there, though it felt entirely too real not to be.

Just what the hell was going on?

“Seriously, who the fuck are you and why do I have these attached to my head?”

“You have a tail too,” the girl pointed out.

Ymir finally noticed the brown-furred tail swaying behind her and grabbed it, yelling. “Oh hell no! Not a fucking tail too?!”

“I’ll tell you again because I think you’re cute,” the blonde said with a giggle. “My name is Kristaneko. I’m a cat spirit. When a human saves a spirit, they are either eaten or gifted. In my case I gifted you.”

“With the ability to look like a retard?”

“No, with a fox spirit. You’re using the power now. Just relax and the ears should go away.”

“Relax? How the hell am I supposed to relax?!” Ymir was right. She was breathing hard again, close to fainting. The power coursing through her body was too much of a strain for it, though she wasn’t quite aware of that yet. Kristaneko could see that fact, though, so she sighed in exasperation and appeared in front of Ymir in a flash. She gently took the brunette’s face in her hands and then blew a sweet breath into her face.

Ymir’s eyes closed and she released a gasp and then her tall body slumped forward. Kristaneko caught her, and with unnatural strength, carried the human towards her bed. She placed Ymir down on the bed and then climbed on with her, curling up to her side. Kristaneko’s tail curled around Ymir’s waist like an arm, keeping them close together.

“Oh Ymir,” Kristaneko sighed softly. “Why do you have to panic like a boy in a harem anime?” She caressed a finger along Ymir’s jaw.

The ears and tail were still out, so Kristaneko was forced to relax the power using her own otherwise it would begin to eat at Ymir’s life-force. Power tamed, Kristaneko relaxed against Ymir’s chest and inhaled her strong scent.

“You are an interesting human, Ymir. I wonder what fun you have in store for me.”

In her sleep Ymir twitched, eyelids scrunched in displeasure. Her dreams were plagued with cute cat-girl’s demanding that she feel their cleavage while Ymir slowly died of a nosebleed.

Seriously, what the hell was going on?

XxX

Ymir slept for most of the day. The unnatural power that had entered her body sapped it of strength and she had been out until night fell. When she woke the cat-girl was nowhere to be found—Ymir had looked everywhere. Her father had entered her room to check on her and once he found her awake he pulled her out with him towards the stairs.

“Dinner is ready,” he said.

“I’m not hungry,” Ymir said. She tried to pull free but her father was stronger and succeeded in tugging her to the dining area. When they entered the room Ymir’s father sent her a naughty grin over his shoulder.

“Oh trust me, you are.” He finally let her go and then quickly sat down on the floor by the small table.

Ymir stood in the doorway, eye ticking. “Wha-wha-wha…” She pointed between her father and then Kristaneko who was sitting right in front of him, still naked but mostly covered by her long tail and golden hair.

“Ymirrr!” Kristaneko purred out happily. She closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

“Sit down Ymir,” her father said, still grinning rakishly. Ymir now understood why.

“Oh hell no!” Ymir raced forward and grabbed the girl by the wrist. She released a surprised ‘nyah’ as the tall brunette yanked her all the way into her bedroom. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ymir roared once they were in the room.

“Nyah?” Kristaneko tilted her head, terribly confused at why this human seemed so distressed. “What did I do?”

“You… and my father… why were you eating with him? You are naked for god’s sake!”

Kristaneko glanced down at her body and seemed to realize her lack of clothing for the first time. She covered her exposed breasts with her arms, blushing lightly. “I’m sorry nyah~”

“Stop going ‘nyah’ every goddamn second!” Ymir was in a full panic.

“Okay!” Kristaneko yelled, a little upset herself that she made Ymir mad. She looked down in shame and then hesitantly glanced up at Ymir through her lashes. Almost immediately Ymir blushed bright and red.

“Why are you still here anyway?” Ymir asked while looking away. “Isn’t there spirit stuff you should attend to?”

Kristaneko snuffled her feet nervously. “Maybe… but I like you Ymir and I want to stay here with you.”

Ymir scowled. “Hell no! You need to leave me alone and find someone else to terrorize!”

Krista startled, hurt, and looked up at Ymir’s face. “Do you really mean it Ymir?” Her big blue eyes watered ever so slightly with tears and Ymir almost choked.

She suddenly regretted the tone she had used and reluctantly relaxed her stance. She rubbed at the back of her neck and sighed.

“I guess…. You don’t have to leave. Just… stop being a nuisance.”

Kristaneko instantly brightened and rushed to hug Ymir around the waist. With her superb balance skills she only succeeded and accidentally tackling Ymir to the floor and covering Ymir’s face with her breasts.

“Gah!”

“Nyah!”

Just then Ymir’s father opened the door and then he paused, face pale. “U-um I’ll come back later…” he said, slowly closing the door.

“No, dad! It isn’t what it looks like! Damnit cat get off of me!”

Kristaneko giggled at her clumsiness and sat up on Ymir’s stomach. She put her hands to her lips and smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry, nyah?”

Ymir covered her face with a hand and sighed deeply. Why did she have to save a cat spirit, of all things?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the story, unfortunately. I went and listed my ongoing stories and THEY’RE AT 8 (knocked down to 7 now that this one is complete). What the hell was I thinking? So I decided to end the story here. Didn’t have all that much planned anyway. I can always make one-shots relating to this scenario or maybe continue with it in the distant future. I’m sorry for how much this story sucks. Also, school started and it’s kicking my ass, so excuse terribly late updates. I’m trying, I promise.


End file.
